


占有（NC-17）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: ABO-Fandom, M/M, Mark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 复活后脑子不太好使的超觉得自己被海王NTR了，强行标记的本蝙





	占有（NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ·强制标记
> 
> ·JL中没清醒的半黑化超
> 
> ·老海强势打酱油
> 
> ·CP洁癖勿入，时间线bug请无视

Bruce知道自己又在做那个梦了。

那个从一年前就出现的梦。

最开始的梦境里超人暴力统治了世界，反抗军被抓到，而自己最终还是被他贯穿了胸膛。这个梦折磨了他很久，直到雨夜里的哥谭大战，一切误会解开后Bruce陷入了无尽的自责中，有一段时间没有再梦见它。可也许是大脑深处一些奇怪的情感的改变，当这个梦再次出现时，Bruce察觉到有什么东西和以前不同了。

双手依旧被锁链高高吊起，愤怒的独裁者从天而降激起地上的尘土，他向他缓缓走来，热视线瞬间就蒸发了旁边的同伴，超人一把抓下的面罩。

“你知道吗？她曾是我的全部。”

热视线的红光还未散尽，悲伤覆上了那双眼睛，他丢下面罩贴近被吊起的反叛军首领，手指紧紧钳住他的下颌。

“但是现在，”悲伤的眼神中多了一些莫名的欲火，让Bruce觉得心惊肉跳，他听见超人在他耳边低语，“你将会是我的全世界。”

Bruce从梦中惊醒，滚烫的体温和湿透的下半身让他立刻意识到发生了什么，他绝望的捂着脸倒回床上。

梦里的场景此刻还清晰的映在脑海里。超人把他的两条腿架到肩上，粗暴野蛮地侵占了那个未经开拓的入口，箍住他身体的手和下身大力的挺动似乎是像要把他从中间撕开，Bruce甚至感觉到自己后面血流不止的感觉。

直到暴君一遍又一遍地把白浊液体射进他精疲力尽的身体时，Bruce才呻吟着醒了过来。抹了一把被汗水打湿的灰发，自己竟然因为一个春梦而发情，他只能庆幸现在并不处于发情期。

翻身起来寻找抑制剂，应该是在床头柜里，可余光却瞥见靠在门口高大的男人，Bruce立刻警惕的看过去，Arthur从容地朝他摆了摆手。

“别这么紧张，蝙蝠。”

Arthur根本没有收敛他那犹如猎人般赤裸裸的眼神，让Bruce瞬间就明白了他在这里干什么，

“我自己能搞定这个，Alpha。”

Arthur没有在意他最后充满敌意的称呼，笑了笑，“是吗？Diana都被你给熏得出门避难去了。”

Bruce的房间有过特殊处理能隔绝大部分性习俗，可是今天在这里的其他家伙又有哪个是普通人呢，当一丝丝铁锈和红酒混杂的气味才飘出来时，大家都愣了一瞬间，Diana迅速站了起来要去找Alfred。

其他人似乎还在消化“原来哥谭的主人蝙蝠侠是个Omega”这个信息，看到Diana的反应，Barry也跟上他表示自己是个Beta，也可以一起提供帮助，两人却被一旁的海王拦住了。

“仔细闻，蝙蝠还没有发情到不嗯能够自理的地步，一点点信息素就把你们吓成这样？”

他拍了拍Diana示意她不用去找这里的老管家，“我去看看他。”

Diana很想戳穿他蹩脚的话，海王那点小心思她甚至都不用真言套索帮忙，但是这里的蔓延的气味对这位嗅觉灵敏的神级Alpha感觉不太好，她警告Arthur不要乱来不要伤害到Bruce，反复确认海王的回答甚至让他起誓后她才离开的那里。

不过Arthur确实也如他所说的，过来看一看这位不管闻起来和看起来都非常需要帮助的中年Omega的情况，当然顺便再问一问他有没有什么需要，这也并不违背他的誓言。

“那你就不能像Diana一样尊重别人吗？”

被质问的人无所谓的耸耸肩，“我挺尊重你的，至少我还没把信息素放出来。”

Bruce注意到了，房间里并没有Alpha的气味出现，这倒让Bruce松了口气，但是他不能拖太久，低烧和越来越粘腻的腿间暗示他在不解决将会变成一个大麻烦。Bruce拉开存放抑制剂的抽屉，但是里面空空如也，这让Bruce愣了，随即才想起来最后一只已经在上一次做那个春梦的时候用掉了。

“哇哦，看来你有麻烦了？”Bruce的窘况显而易见，Arthur还是倚在门边没有过来，但是空气中开始出现若有若无的烈性酒味道，信息素的刺激几乎让Bruce的背一瞬间就紧绷了起来。

“我自己能搞定，你先出去。”

“听我说蝙蝠，我知道你不想以为内自己身体的原因搞砸明天的计划，我们谁也不想出状况，不是吗？”

Arthur看了看没有反应的Bruce，试探得向他走去，看着那伤痕遍布和背脊和精瘦的腰间，他不再控制自己的信息素，嗅着空气中醉人的伏特加与红酒的味道，“你现在需要帮助，而我恰恰可以提供这个，Bruce Wayne，我听说你可不是这么保守的人？”

Bruce把额前塌下的碎发抹回去，他不得不承认Arthur的话是对的，再拖下去这具身体就会进入发情期，等着现配抑制剂显然是来不及的，眼下最快最合理的解决方案就是找一个Alpha把这次偶然的发情暂时安抚下去，不管怎样不能影响行动计划才是最重要的。

Bruce放下自己紧绷的双肩回头看着七海之主，唇角轻佻地扬了起来，他一把抓住Arthur的前襟把他拉到自己面前，近距离盯着那双浅色的瞳仁，“我需要你给我一个承诺。”

“今晚我可起了不少誓，”Arthur舔了舔下唇，脱下上衣露出性感的肌肉与狂野的纹身，他爬到Bruce上方，手指轻轻摸了摸Bruce后颈红肿的性腺。

“放心大蝙蝠，我知道你的底线在哪里，你不用担心这里和你屁股最深处的地方。”

Bruce，不，现在是Brucie宝贝儿，勾住身上这个粗狂的Alpha，“不要让我失望，Smirnoff*~”

[Smirnoff：一种最纯的烈性酒]

 

Bruce感觉头疼欲裂，身体四处都疼得无法动弹，腰部甚至都没法用力让他直起身来，仿佛身处一场可怕的宿醉中。

在混乱中，事件一样一样脑海中浮了出来，他试图抓住什么好让自己回忆起来。

......最后一个母盒......与Diana的争吵.....那个冒险的决定......紧张下突如其来的梦境......烈性酒的信息素与一场完美的性爱......再然后，再然后是什么？

是氪星飞船里的复活计划。

和......

“如果超人醒来第一眼见到的是你，你最好小心一点。”

Bruce猛然睁开眼睛，昏暗的光线让他一时无法辨认这里是哪里，他忍住身上的伤痛坐了起来，默默环顾四周，一颗心突然就沉了下来，这里是一个熟悉的地方，而且就在哥谭。

是那个废弃的歌剧院。

这里是他差点杀死超人的地方，而刚刚复活的Clark也许是记忆还停留在那个时候，在Bruce差点以为就要被掐死时，他把Bruce带到了这里。

像是感应到他醒来一样，哥谭的夜空里出现了Bruce噩梦中那道熟悉的音障声，下一秒超人已经从砸毁的楼顶落到了他的面前。一言不发看着坐在地上没有了面罩的蝙蝠侠，全身上下都滴着水，不知之前去了哪里。

这时，耳朵里通讯器不合时宜地响了起来。

“Bruce，Bruce，能听到吗？你在哪儿？”Diana焦急的声音传了过来。

Bruce看了看面前的超人，“我没事Diana。”

“感谢赫拉，你终于接了通讯，你现在在哪里？”

Bruce顿了一下，“......一个安全的地方，你们那边怎么样？”

“超人把你带走之后我们都不知道该到哪里找你们，可没一会儿他又回来了，什么话也不说就和Arthur打了起来，两个Alpha的信息素把周围5公里的人都折磨的够呛。”

“是的是的！他俩打得特别凶，而且完全无视我们，直接就打去了海里！”

“Barry你等等，不要插进通讯......Bruce，刚刚Clark突然没了踪迹，我们现在得先带Arthur去疗伤，他情况不太好。”

Bruce看了超人一眼，“知道了，你们先回去，我会去把Clark带回来，相信我。”说完便挂断了通讯。

好吧，至少知道了超人去了哪里把自己搞成了这个样子，Bruce非常不确定现在的超人脑子里在想什么，他把自己从大都会扔回哥谭却不着急和他算账，而是又跑回去和海王大打了一架，这怎么也说不通。

“Clark？”Bruce小心翼翼地开口，但对方并不回应他，只是继续用那危险的眼神俯视着他。

“Clark听我说，我知道你还在那，快醒过来，现在世界需要——”

“为什么你身上有他的味道？”Clark打断了Bruce。

“什么——等等！”

Bruce突然就被揽住脖颈拽了起来按到旁边的柱子上，愤怒的超人对着他低吼着，“为什么你身上有他的味道！”

Bruce这下才知道原来超人在说他身上残留的Arthur的信息素的事，一时间不知道该说什么。Clark似乎被他的沉默点燃了，在Bruce未及做出反应前咬上了他的嘴唇。

狂风骤雨般毫无章法的啃噬让Bruce产生了嘴唇要被咬掉的错觉，他用力推搡身上的人，可是没有氪石的帮助他无法对发疯的超人做什么。

Bruce在混乱中闻到了Clark信息素的味道，强大的Alpha用自己气味铺天盖地地把他们俩包裹了起来，宽敞的废墟大厅里布满浓浓的信息素，就像要把他淹死在这里。强势的味道让Bruce身体不由自主的软了下来，推搡的手很快被超人捉住。

“Clark......你醒醒！”Bruce挣脱了超人的吻。

可是对方并不理会他，只是用力把这只大蝙蝠牢牢钳进自己怀里，啃咬着他的侧颈和锁骨，也许是觉得碍事，氪星力量轻易就就将手掌下的凯夫拉战衣撕开了，身下人的用力反抗在他眼中如同小动物的抓挠一样不予理会，他现在只想把那该死的Alpha的味道弄掉。

“Bruce，我不好吗......为什么选他？”埋在脖颈间的超人发出断断续续的质问。

“只是一个......帮忙，Arthur没有标记我......”Bruce试过所有方法还能没能从超人怀里挣脱出来，“Clark，你先放开我，是其他Alpha信息素的味道影响了你，等我远离你了你就会没事的......”

可听到这话超人像是被刺激到了，抓着Bruce的手用力的几乎钳进他的骨头，Clark此时的眼神让他恍惚回到了那个梦境，被穿过胸膛而死的痛感与下身被粗大性器贯穿的回忆同时挤进了他的脑子，下体不受控制地涌出体液，迅速升高的体温让Bruce知道大事不妙。

“Bruce，别离开我，哪里也别去......”Clark迷恋地闻着他耳后浓烈的红酒气息，一只腿挤进Bruce跨间，挤压着他勃起的下体。

梦境即将成真。

Bruce有些惊慌，手指下意识想去打开万能腰带，可下一秒他立刻收回了自己的手。他永远不会忘记那颗绿色的石头给超人带来了什么，又给他自己带来了多大的痛苦，即使只有一小块Bruce也不想重蹈覆辙。那块氪石是用来防止超人变成毁灭日那样的怪物而准备的，不是现在，不是这个样子。

Bruce犹豫的几秒钟内，高密度的凯夫拉纤维就在超人手下变得破败不堪，漆黑的战衣七零八落。

“Clark清醒一点，我知道你在听......别被信息素影响，等你醒来你会后悔的！”

“我不会！因为我脑子里全是你！”

Clark按着Bruce吼出这句话，中年人的金色瞳孔瞬间因为震惊而微缩起来，Clark似乎有些痛苦和迷茫，“......我想的都是你，你不让我生，也不让我死，又让我一个人躺在那冰冷的棺材里，隔了这么久又把我挖出来，Bruce为什么......”

Bruce看着他迷茫的脸，神情动了动，停了半晌才回答他，“因为团队需要你，世界需要你。”

“那你呢？”蔚蓝的眼眸一下就撞进Bruce的脑海。

那你呢？你需要我吗？

“我......”Bruce的眼神有些闪躲，他无法坦白自己，坦白说出自己的懊悔与歉意，还有那些久而久之因思念而生出的不堪幻想。

最终他扭开了头。

Clark沉默着，他看到的是Bruce的回避，他拒绝了他，那危险的眼神落到了Bruce露出的后脖颈上。

“Bruce，你会需要我的。”

说完，一口咬在了中年人的性腺上。

“你干什么？！”后颈传来的刺痛让Bruce吼了出来。

Clark要标记他。

这样的结论很没有道理可是它确实正在发生，Bruce无法移开自己的身体，他能清晰的感受到Clark尖尖的虎牙刺破皮肤到达性腺，Alpha信息素的注入了把他的理智一点点带离，模糊中的蝙蝠侠再次把移到了要带上，但是最终还是没有打开那个暗格，垂下的手无力地抵在超人结实的小腹上。

“Clark......Please......”

专注于标记的Alpha没有理会他的请求，一手扣住Bruce不然他挪开，另一只手滑到蝙蝠战衣的胸口处，黑色的蝙蝠标志被Clark扯去了大半边，坚挺饱满的胸部暴露在空气里。

Clark移动手掌覆盖住它，虎口卡在那颗挺立的果实下摩擦着，大力的揉捏使胸部肌肉都变了形，没一会儿就听到了Bruce呻吟的闷哼。

精神联结还是完成了，Bruce没有去抵抗刺入他体内的信息素，他任由它们缠上自己的，最后在血液中凝合，空气中新的气味已经产生。联结刺激着Bruce的大脑，让他有些回不过神，他闭眼靠在Clark的肩膀上，眉头紧紧锁着，尽力不让理智和清醒远离自己。

Clark察觉到了自己的Omega终于安静了下来，侧过头注视着那对颤动的睫毛，吻了吻Bruce鬓边的白发，他抱起Bruce放到早被他扯下的黑色披风上，半裸的身躯在黑色的映衬下看得Clark忘记了呼吸的动作。

Bruce彻底发情了。他倒在披风上，空气中弥漫的信息素让他的肌肉是不上力，耳后到脖颈翻泛着淫靡的潮红，胸膛因呼吸而快速起伏着，Clark看着被玩弄而红肿挺立的乳头不自觉又低下头吮吸它。

“......”Bruce扭动着身体想说点什么，可是张开嘴从喉咙里发出的却只有呻吟。从未想过精神联结会带给大脑和身体带来这么大的冲击，他尽量保持大脑清明不让自己屈服肉欲而骑到这个氪星Alpha身上已经是用尽全力。

“Bruce，你看看你自己......”Clark折磨完那颗可怜的殷红果实后，又一路向下，啃咬着那些破损战服下暴露的肌肤，紧紧贴着的胸腹摩擦着Bruce高高立起的阴茎，Clark伸手在柱身上轻轻撸动，中年人没有克制住自己的呻吟，随即咬住下唇不让自己再发出这样羞耻的声音。

“Bruce，你下面的情况糟透了，水像小溪一样流个不停，”Clark顺着湿漉漉的大腿内侧很快来到已经准备充分的后穴，轻松就将两根手指挤了进去，Bruce不自觉抬起被分开的大腿缠上了Clark的腰。

“你现在每一个动作每一个呼吸都在说要我，你需要我对吗？”说着又塞进了第三根手指，在湿热的甬道里挤压摩挲。

Bruce并不想说话，但是扭动的胯部和紧紧缠着Clark的双腿已经出卖了他，Clark对此来了兴趣，他俯下身凑到Bruce面前，吻了吻他的鼻尖，“Bruce，是不是他满足不了你？”

Clark话还没说完就被Bruce堵住了嘴，气愤地咬着他的双唇，即使并不能给超人带来什么伤口。

是的，Clark说得对，Arthur并不能满足他，不是身体上的那种，是内心深处，Bruce的心一直就想有一个大洞，曾经有名为家人的人试图把它填补上，可是随着他们一个个的离开与死亡，洞口越来越大，就像荒芜的老宅的一样任由枯萎与冷漠埋葬他。

Clark死后，这一切不知产生了什么样的变化，他以前从不试图去填满它，可是那些无处安放的忏悔与歉意，把他的心渐渐腐蚀出了另一种空洞，无法启齿的梦境也化成了滋养虫洞的温床。

Bruce看着他眼前的人，也许这就是答案。

他垂下眼睑，任由这个人把吻的主导权夺走。

巨大的阴茎在身体里挺动着，即使有Omega自我分泌的润滑体液也无法承受那根外星阴茎。

“慢一点......”Bruce双手插在Clark黑发间，向上弓起身体和超人的紧紧贴合在一起，脖颈完美的弧度让Clark忍不住留下一个个印记。

下身埋在Bruce的体内快速抽插，润滑用的分泌液被快速怕打成泡沫覆盖住被操红的穴口。

“太快了Clark......”Bruce无法承受这样的抽插呻吟出声，可Clark太专注了，他脸上的表情像是专注一件自己钟爱的事情，他不得不用些力气拽住Clark的头发拉他下来和自己接吻，分散他的注意力。

Clark顺从他的意思，缓下了下身的攻势，把战场换到了对方的口腔，舌头压着Bruce的，在每一个角落搅动，他捏着Bruce的脸颊好让他把嘴张大，舌尖滑过上颚甚至快要探到他的喉咙里，直到感受到身下人的轻微抽搐他才把空气还给Bruce。

“......哈...哈”大口呼吸着的Bruce因缺氧两眼失焦，色情的银色顺着嘴角流下，没入耳后。Clark替他揩掉那缕银丝，拇指在红肿的嘴唇上反复摩梭。

“Bruce，你现在是需要我的，对吗？”Clark又问了一次。

可是Bruce依旧没有回答他，只是把唇上的手头含了进去，迷离的吞吐着就像这是他的Alpha阴茎一样，Clark眼神暗了暗。

“我就把这当做你的回答了。”

Clark扣着他的腰把粗大的性器抽出来，绞紧的肠壁挽留着他，可下一秒Clark却却又用力顶了进去，比之前更深的地方，到了那个神秘的入口。

“不！不行......Clark！不行！”Bruce呻吟之中反抗了起来。

Bruce可以顺从Clark的标记，可以和他做爱，可是他还没有做好实用那个地方的准备，他一点不想任何人进到里面来，那个他从来没有使用也永远不想使用的地方。

双腿蹬在超人小腹和胸肌上，想把他拔出去，可是Clark没等他行动就握住他的脚踝把拉得更开，Bruce被完全打开在Clark的面前。

“Clark，只有那里.....别进来，我不想要.......”Bruce痛苦地低吼着。

“Shh......别害怕，你已经是我的了，那个地方也一样，别害怕Bruce......”Clark低头用X视线扫过去，他看见自己硕大的龟头就抵在那个小小的生殖腔入口，未经开发过的小口生涩的紧缩着，让人担心会不会把它撑破。

Clark按住Bruce不听话的大腿，大腿根部立刻留下的指印，，他把Bruce的腿分在最开几乎是平摊在自己下面，对准子宫口一寸一寸挤了进去。

巨大异物的入侵感使Bruce不住抽气，而Omega的身体在感知到性器的到来，子宫腔也在慢慢打开着，ALpha性器终于能顺利进入，Clark继续看着那里，他能看到生殖腔外的肠壁随着Bruce大腿肌肉的痉挛而缩紧，还有子宫的轻微抽动，直到阴茎彻底整根没入这具身体。

“Bruce......你真是美极了......”Clark低喘着，视觉带来的冲击让他无法自控，在子宫内用力又缓慢的抽动着。

“我的......我的......”

Bruce听见Clark在他耳边的呢喃，被情欲冲刷的脑海里意识到了一件事。

Clark在成结，就在他的子宫里。

“......出去”用尽最后一点力气说出这句话。

“不，”Clark温柔地啄着他的嘴唇，“不，Bruce，怀上我的孩子，好吗？”

Clark突然加快的身下的动作，在结肿大之前飞快的抽插了十几下便卡在Bruce的子宫口射了出来。

涨大的结就卡在生殖腔入口，两人都无法移动，Bruce只能感受那滚烫的精液冲刷进自己的子宫内壁，而Omega的身体也被刺激得与他的ALpha一起射了出来。

等精液彻底射完，肿胀的结消下去时，Bruce已经暂时晕了过去，建立精神联结与标记极速抽干了他的体力，Clark看着满身痕迹的中年，吻了吻他的脸颊也抱着他一同睡去。

 

Bruce再次醒来时已经回到的别墅，身体的疲劳总算是恢复了一些。他站起身来，发现身上什么也没有穿，但看得出有人帮他清理过。

整个别墅静悄悄的一个人也没有，他看着玻璃墙外的湖面突然想起了什么，套上衣服冲到了蝙蝠洞。

只见Alfred端坐在操作台前，给什么人提供着战斗帮助。

“Alfred！”

“哦！Master Bruce，您醒了吗？原谅我在您身体不适的时候擅自驾驶了您的玩具去了战场，毕竟这也算计划的一部分。”

Bruce快步到监视屏面前，“怎么样了？”

“算是解决完了，请您安分等着他们回来就行。不得不说，幸好您把超人先生带回来了，能完美顶替上计划中您自杀式行动的那部分。”

“我带他回来的？”

“确切来说是他抱着您回来的。”

“......”

“不知道发生了什么，他慌慌张张抱您进了屋，直到行动时才出来解释说你身体不舒服，然后说了些什么莫名其妙自责的话就跟着队伍一起去俄罗斯了。”

Bruce此时很想翻了白眼给当事人，然后他听见他们几个庆祝的声音，Alfred旁边的接过通讯麦。

“Diana，情况如何？”

他的声音一出现那边瞬间就安静了下来，让Bruce有些怀疑自己是不是说错了什么。

“嗯......我们这边很好，马上就回来了......”Diana的声音有些无奈，“Bruce，有个害羞的人托我问你‘你还好吗’？”

“我？”

Bruce还没有反应过来时，Arthur的声音就插了进来，“嘿蝙蝠，有没有在蝙蝠洞好好等着我们的凯旋而归？”

“......当然，Alfred会准备你爱喝的酒和——”你们几个爱吃的东西。

Bruce话才说了一半就听到那边通讯断了，过了一会儿Diana的又接了进来。

“够了，你们还是小孩子吗？什么年纪了还用信息素打架？”显然这句话不是说给自己听的。“Bruce？Bruce，我们马上就回来了。”

当四人回到蝙蝠洞时，Bruce的眼神在他们中转了转，最后落到了Diana身上，挑了挑眉毛，Diana无奈地摇了摇头，“他半路飞走了。”

Bruce叹了口气，好吧，明天还得去趟堪萨斯州。

 

————END——————

 


End file.
